Don't fight to die, Fight to live '
by Angie Hood
Summary: OS - Olicity. Felicity & Oliver se retrouvent seuls pour discuter après le retour de ce dernier sur Starling City dans le but d'exterminer Ra's Al Ghul pour de bon. La jeune femme est remontée comme jamais et à deux trois choses à lui dire, à lui faire comprendre avant ce combat..


**Hello,**

 **Bon bah voilà un petit OS sorti tout droit de mon imagination pour fêter le retour proche de notre petite série chérie ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend. Ca fait longtemps que j'avais pas écris d'OS, je pensais que j'aurais perdu la main, mais faut croire que c'est comme le vélo... ça ne s'oublie pas. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais pas où est mon vélo, mais ça ... on s'en fout je vous l'accorde!**

 **Bref, ça se passe à la fin de la _saison 3_. Donc si vous avez pas vu la saison 3 en entier ... bah ça sert pas à grand chose de continuer à lire parce que ça va sûrement vous spoiler quoi ! Bon après faites comme vous voulez hein ! **

**_Disclamer:_ Cet univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy !**

 **Love, Angie. xx**

* * *

 **\- Tu ne comptais pas t'en sortir vivant. Tu n'avais pas de plans pour toi… Je me trompe ?**

Felicity vint se positionner devant Oliver, elle était droite face à lui et plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une réponse, d'une émotion, quoi que ce soit qui lui prouverait qu'elle avait tord. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il réponde à sa question, du moins pas oralement, c'est pourquoi elle se perdit dans ses yeux bleus gris qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce qu'elle y vit l'énerva, elle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes de rage, elle rassembla le peu de contrôle d'elle-même qui lui restait et tourna les talons avant de sortir du bâtiment de Palmer Tech à toute vitesse.

 **\- J'ai besoin d'air !**

L'archer, qui n'avait pas moufté ni même bougé d'un seul pouce, dirigea sans bouger la tête son regard vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Tous détournèrent aussitôt le regard se disant que s'ils ne croisaient pas les yeux bleu/gris froids de l'archer, alors ils deviendraient invisibles. Seuls John et Nyssa soutenaient son regard. Dig, toujours furieux contre son ancien partenaire et meilleur ami, soutenait celle qui considérait comme sa propre petite sœur à 100%. Nyssa, quant à elle, appréciait juste le spectacle d'un air amusé. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment montré, elle admirait le courage de la blonde qui n'hésitait jamais à tenir tête à ceux qui se mettait sur son chemin, même s'ils étaient bien plus forts qu'elle. Et elle aimait voir Oliver se faire calmer par un petit bout de femme comme Felicity. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant la réaction de ses amis et sortit rejoindre la blonde dans la ruelle derrière le bureau. Elle se tenait là, dos à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, parlant – ou plutôt râlant et rageant - toute seule et faisant des exercices de respiration pour se calmer un petit peu. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière elle.

 **\- Un jour, il faudrait que tu comprennes que quand je dis que j'ai besoin d'air, ça veut dire que j'ai envie d'être seule, pas de te parler !**

 **\- Felicity, je comprends que …**

 **\- NON ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! TU NE PEUX PAS ! D'AILLEURS, TU N'AS JAMAIS PU ET APPARAMENT TU NE POURRAS JAMAIS !**

Elle se tourna brusquement pour être face à lui et avança d'un pas déterminé pour se retrouver juste devant lui. Elle releva la tête et planta son regard furieux dans le sien, le défiant clairement. Elle se moquait qu'il voit les larmes de rage mordre ses joues comme un torrent violent, un torrent emplis de sentiments divers qui le touchèrent et le frappèrent encore plus fort que la giffle de la jeune femme un peu plus tôt. Elle voulait qu'il voit à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, à quel point elle avait souffert de son absence, à quel point elle avait encore mal, mais surtout à quel point elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre encore une fois. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse musclé de l'homme qu'elle aimait tant depuis si longtemps, et le repoussa. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais elle non plus ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, puisqu'il ne lui parlait pas.

 **\- POURQUOI OLIVER ?! HEIN ?! –** _elle le poussa à nouveau_ **– Dis-moi ! –** _elle donna des petits coups sur sa poitrine de son index comme pour ponctuer son discours_ **– Explique-moi ! –** _elle criait en faisant de grands gestes, ils étaient seuls heureusement, mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas elle s'en moquait_ **– PARLES-MOI BON SANG DE BON SOIR !**

 **\- Felicity, j'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour cette ville, pour ses habitants, pour vous !**

 **\- Non Oliver –** _elle poussa un rire nerveux avant de reprendre, plus calme_ **– Je ne te parle pas de ça…**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu alors ? –** _lui demanda-t-il perdu_ **–**

 **\- De toi voulant mourir à tout prix.**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- -** _elle le coupa_ **\- Tu joues en permanence avec le feu. Tu danses constamment avec le diable. Mais je te connais par cœur, tu es loin d'être un idiot, tu sais pertinemment qu'à trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler les ailes. Comme un insecte qui persiste à se rapprocher de la lumière … il finit par mourir, brûlé. C'est ça que tu veux ?! C'est ça que tu espères ?! –** _elle soupira profondément en se tenant la tête comme si elle avait une terrible migraine qui la terrassait_ **\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tu pouvais préparer un plan de secours pour sauver ta vie et celle de Nyssa… d'habitude tu prépare toujours un plan de secours… TOUJOURS. Mais là tu ne l'as pas fait. Je crois que tu voulais mourir.**

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que Ra's s'en sorte…**

 **\- Arrête avec tes excuses bidons à deux balles ! J'en crois pas un mot ! Déjà avant même de te connaitre j'étais capable de savoir quand tu mentais. Je te connais par cœur, quand est-ce-que tu vas te rentrer ça dans ta petite tête Oliver ?! –** _elle posa son index sur son front et donna un petit coup pour illustrer ses propos_ **\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir ! Je suis blonde, mais pas ce genre de blonde mon grand !**

 **\- C'est vrai … tu me connais par cœur.**

 **\- Ollie, je ne peux plus te regarder t'autodétruire, croire que tu n'as pas le droit d'être heureux… Je ne peux plus. –** _elle fit une pause et se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage_ **– Tu es Icare, et la mort est ton soleil. A force de trop voler prés d'elle… tu vas te brûler les ailes. Mais le jour où ça arrivera… je ne serais plus là pour te regarder te détruire… Ca me fait trop mal, ça me ronge de l'intérieur putain.**

 **\- Je ne veux que ton bonheur Felicity … c'est ce qui me permettait de tenir là bas… à Nanda Parbat. Toi, me dire qu'une fois loin de toi je ne pourrais plus te faire du mal ou t'empêcher d'avoir la vie heureuse que tu mérite.**

 **\- ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT BORDEL ! –** _elle reprit dans un murmure à peine audible_ **– Si c'était vrai, tu ne baisserais pas les bras, tu te battrais, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Parce que si tu veux qu'un jour ce « nous » existe… il va falloir te bouger le cul mon pote !**

Elle resta quelques minutes plantée devant lui, droite et fière, le défiant du regard. Oliver se dit qu'elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle était en colère et aussi que jamais il ne l'avait entendue autant jurer et parler si vite depuis qu'il la connaissait. Dans son regard, il trouva tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire avec des mots, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Elle pourtant si bavarde ne parlait plus, du moins pas avec des mots. Elle parlait avec son cœur et son âme à travers ses yeux. Il vit de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour, la fierté qu'elle ressentait pour lui, un soutien inconditionnel, de la passion, du courage, de la force… mais aussi beaucoup de douleur, de peine, d'inquiétude et de colère. Il prit conscience de la douleur de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et se haït de lui avoir tant fait endurer.

 **\- Puisqu'apparemment tu es très productif quand on te met face à un ultimatum, c'est ce que je vais faire. Sois tu te bats et tu t'autorises à être heureux… soit tu me laisse partir. Je ne t'aies jamais abandonné… mais je le ferais si tu persiste dans ta folie suicidaire et autodestructrice. A chaque fois que je me suis éloignée de toi… tu es revenu me chercher… Avec Barry, ou encore avec Ray... Avant de mieux me repousser un peu plus de toi, juste après. Arrêtons de jouer au chat et à la souris veux-tu, je suis fatiguée ! Donc à toi de choisir entre essayer d'être heureux avec moi, ou continuer à te morfondre dans ton malheur, seul, sans rien. C'est ton choix !**

 **\- Felicity, je ne sais plus qui je suis aujourd'hui…**

 **\- Moi je sais qui tu es, je te connais par cœur. Parfois il m'arrive même de me dire que je te connais mieux que je ne me connais moi-même ! Mais tu ne me laisse pas te montrer, tu ne me laisse pas être là pour toi, tu ne me laisse pas te soutenir. Comme à ton habitude, tu me repousses sans arrêt.**

 **\- Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait quelque chose d'assez bien pour avoir le droit au bonheur. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais toi tu l'es. Je peux voir pourquoi tu as le droit au bonheur mais pas moi…**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin, alors flash info spécial pour toi : JE NE SUIS PAS HEUREUSE SANS TOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS HEUREUSE A L'IDEE DE ME DIRE QUE TU PREFERE MOURIR PLUTÔT QU'ÊTRE AVEC MOI !**

 **\- -** _il plaqua la blonde contre le mur derrière elle, ses bras si musclés prenaient appui sur ce dernier, encadrant le visage de la jeune femme et l'empêchant de fuir par la même occasion. Il déposa un tendre mais passionné baiser sur ses lèvres rosies avant de planter son regard dans celui de sa belle_ **\- Ne redis jamais ça Felicity ! Jamais. Mon souhait le plus cher serait de pouvoir te serrer tous les matins dans mes bras. Si seulement j'avais le choix …**

 **\- On a toujours le choix Ollie, moi mon choix c'était celui de te soutenir. Je savais pertinemment dans quoi je mettais les pieds au début… mais c'est mon choix. Ma vie, Mes choix. Tu t'en souviens ? Mais si tu persiste dans ta folie… tu vas me perdre, mais pas seulement moi, ta sœur aussi, tes amis, tu vas tout perdre Ollie. Tu ne seras plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Et puis laisse moi te dire une chose : Tu as sauvé des centaines et des centaines de vies depuis que tu es revenu de Lian Yu… Plus que je ne peux le compter. Et pourtant je suis vraiment pas mauvaise en maths ! Tu as sauvé tellement plus de vies que tu n'en as prises. Pourtant tu persiste à voir le verre à moitié vide. -** _elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre, doucement_ **\- Tu veux savoir ce que je vois quand je te regarde ?**

 **\- Dis-moi…**

 **\- Je vois un homme brisé et qui pourtant n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se battre corps et âme. Pour sauver sa ville, pour sauver des innocents. Quand je te vois, je vois de l'espoir, du courage, de la force. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu fais le bien sans rien demander en retour… Alors moi je vais te le demander une dernière fois : autorise-toi à être heureux… où je pars.**

 **\- J'essaye Felicity, pour toi j'essaie tous les jours… mais je ne sais pas faire ce que tu me demandes.**

 **\- Mais je m'en fous de ça, moi je sais faire, si ce n'est que ça qui te fait peur, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. J'ai assez d'optimisme pour nous deux ne t'en fais pas. Je veux juste que tu essaies, avec moi à tes côtés, que tu me laisse être là pour toi. –** _elle prit son visage entre ses douces mains fraîches et planta son regard dans le sien et se cambra pour être collée à lui sans quitter le contact visuel avec lui_ **– Ecoute moi bien. Tu n'as qu'un putain de mot à dire, et je resterais à tes côtés pour cette bataille, je t'apprendrais à voir le verre à moitié plein. Alors Oliver, que veux-tu ?**

 **\- Je veux … qu'on gagne cette bataille ensembles,** _\- il lui sourit, un sourire franc provenant directement de son coeur_ **\- et ensuite qu'on parte juste toi et moi pour pouvoir en découvrir un peu plus sur cette personne que tu pense que je suis.**

Elle ne réfléchit pas même une seconde, elle l'embrassa pour lui montrer tout cet amour qu'elle avait pour lui, pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. Mais surtout à quel point elle était heureuse et fière de la décision qu'il venait de prendre… celle de s'autoriser à être heureux et de la laisser entrer dans son monde à lui.

 **\- Ca c'est le Oliver Queen dont je suis tombée amoureuse, celui qui ne baisse pas les bras, celui qui se bats. Celui qui m'a montré que j'étais quelqu'un destiné à faire de grandes choses, celui qui m'a redonné de l'espoir. Celui qui m'a rendue plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant ! Celui qui m'inspire tous les jours depuis que je l'ai rencontré dans ce petit bureau du département d'informatique pour un ordi cassé.**

 **\- Mais pour ça on doit d'abord battre Ra's al Ghul.**

 **\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand tu croyais avoir perdu contre Slade avant même d'avoir mené cette bataille, quand tu disais qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance sur toi ?**

 _\- - il sourit en se souvenant de toute la force qu'elle lui avait donné à ce moment_ _là_ **\- Lui faire croire qu'il avait un coup d'avance sur moi pour me permettre de prendre l'avantage.**

 **\- Exactement. Oliver Queen & The Arrow ont tout deux déjà essayé de tuer Ra's, et ils ont tout deux échoué. **

**\- Merci de me le rappeler... drôle de manière de remonter la motivation et le moral de tes équipes Felicity.**

 **\- De rien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ont échoué parce qu'ils se sont battus pour mourir, persuadé d'avoir perdu avant même d'avoir commencé le combat. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait de toi, c'est pour ça qu'il a pu te battre, parce qu'il a anticipé tes réactions. Tu es le premier à dire qu'il faut toujours anticipé. –** _elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur et appuya légèrement jusqu'à sentir les battements contre sa petite main_ **– Tu dois te battre pour vivre. Il ne s'y attendra pas. Bats-toi pour vivre. C'est le secret. Je sais que tu crois que les sentiments sont une faiblesse. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la clef pour battre Ra's. Tu t'es autorisé à avoir des sentiments à Nanda Parbat, et ne me dis pas le contraire j'ai vu ton regard quand on faisait l'amour et quand on s'est dit au revoir… et c'est ce qui t'a permit de survivre à son lavage de cerveau intensif et à toutes ces épreuves que cette sale ordure t'a fait enduré. Maintenant, garde tout ce que je viens de te dire à l'esprit et fonces te battre.**

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, cette fois pour le motiver à lui revenir vivant, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avec assez de force pour y laisser une légère marque rouge et murmura contre ses lèvres « _Bats toi pour vivre, et reviens moi_ ». Il appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme une seconde et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant, de ce contact chaleureux.

 **\- Quand on en aura terminé avec tout ça, je t'amène loin d'ici, loin de tout. Juste toi et moi.**

 **\- Je serais là et j'attends ça avec impatience. Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir ou d'être blessé… sinon je te réanime pour pouvoir te tuer de mes propres mains, ou je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… je ne sais pas trop encore. Je trouverai. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, surtout avec un accès wi-fi ou une tablette dans les mains. Enfin bref, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère. Vraiment pas. Ne me force pas à réveiller mon Dragon intérieur s'il te plait.**

 **\- Parce que ton « dragon intérieur » n'est pas déjà sorti là ?**

Il s'autorisa à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Il s'autorisa à rire, et de bon cœur en plus. Il s'amusait de la menace de la femme en face de lui, de la voir à nouveau se mettre à babiller. Et bien qu'il adore la voir perdre ses moyens quand il se trouvait trop près d'elle ou simplement dans les parages, il adorait encore plus lorsqu'elle le défiait et lui tenait tête. Sa sœur mise à part, Felicity était la seule femme de sa vie à ne pas se laisser impressionner par lui et à oser lui faire face. Il se battrait pour elle et il gagnerait. Pour elle. Il l'embrassa pour la remercier de lui avoir redonné de la force et de l'espoir. Elle le prit par la main et ils rentrèrent rejoindre les autres pour mettre en place un plan assez infaillible pour pouvoir battre le grand Ra's al Ghul.

# # # #

Après avoir vaincu Ra's et réglé certains problèmes restants... Oliver et Felicity se mirent en route pour le bonheur et l'inconnu. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'où ils allaient, mais ils s'en moquaient parce qu'ils y seraient ensembles, tous les deux. Alors tout le reste ne comptait plus.

* * *

 **# THE END.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et je vous retrouve dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de ma fiction : _It's not over. It begins again_.**

 **Love, Angie. xx**


End file.
